


如果AK支线中是杰森去找了迪克

by Keyan2814



Category: akrham knight
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 01:30:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16844428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keyan2814/pseuds/Keyan2814
Summary: * AK背景桶的时间线是揭露了身份从蝙面前跑掉后。翅的时间线是企鹅支线最后一环。假设桶失踪这段的时间是去找翅了……他俩游戏没有同框，自我圆满一下。





	如果AK支线中是杰森去找了迪克

**Author's Note:**

> * AK背景
> 
> 桶的时间线是揭露了身份从蝙面前跑掉后。
> 
> 翅的时间线是企鹅支线最后一环。
> 
> 假设桶失踪这段的时间是去找翅了……
> 
> 他俩游戏没有同框，自我圆满一下。

杰森蹲在滴水兽上，在这个城市制高点，他能够听到附近的人在闲聊最近发生的一些事情。

比如自己曾经的手下正在谈论自己前不久面对蝙蝠侠时候的场景，讨论着自己当时的失控与过后的崩溃。

这倒是事实，其实一开始杰森还是觉得自己真的会很冷静的下手，结果从重新见到布鲁斯的第一面起，自己就开始暴躁的想要迅速杀了他，到对方真的就在自己面前看着自己的时候，明明可以扣下扳机的手却有些无力起来。

所以杰森趁着布鲁斯和阿福通讯的时候跑掉了。再待下去可能会更狼狈吧，虽然在他面前已经显得足够狼狈了，就连小杂兵都看到了，甚至这会儿还在传播自己之前对着蝙蝠侠的嘶吼。

换作以前杰森听到自己的手下议论自己的事情，那肯定是要出面教育一下的。不过现在已经无所谓了，况且他也无意在这个时候向稻草人暴露自己的行踪。

本来是打算探听一下稻草人那边的情况，但附近企鹅手下的聊天突然引起了杰森的注意。

“嘿，你知道老大这会儿叫我们过去是为什么吗？”

“听说是布鲁德海文那个小子自己跑去了老大的仓库，被老大抓个正着。”

前不久追踪布鲁斯的时候也有注意到他和迪克一直在调查这个事情，但就现在的情况来看，布鲁斯应该是无暇顾及企鹅的，所以迪克被抓应该是布鲁斯计划外的事情？

杰森顺着声源方向找过去，一些其他的闲聊从一辆汽车里传来，是刚刚那两个人的声音。

站在离车不远的阳台上对着它的后门射了追踪子弹，杰森借着绳索在夜色中跟随着这辆车。

可能是有过前车之鉴，两个人还是习惯性地在街道上开车绕了几圈，最后在一个废弃仓库中把车停了下来，关上了卷帘门。

正门是没法直接进去了，杰森蹲在附近高楼的楼顶上观察着废弃仓库别的入口。

他作为阿卡姆骑士的时候都是带着人大摇大摆地走大门，这会儿又得回归潜行老本行了。

不过蝙蝠侠教的东西，到什么时候他也不会忘的。

废弃仓库的楼顶上也被企鹅安排了一些人手，但是这些小流氓还没杰森以前的手下们能打，企鹅的安保工作形同虚设。

在楼顶环视了一圈，杰森找到了一个通风口，顺着这个通风口进去，下方小流氓的话语听得越发清晰起来。

杰森从通风口出来的时候刚好就在迪克的正上方了，透过铁丝网的缝隙能够看到他双手被绑在椅子靠背上。

企鹅的几个为首的手下正站在迪克的面前，手里拿着棍子，骂骂咧咧地揍他。

虽然杰森现在的角度看不到迪克的脸，不过看这几个人的架势加上空气中淡淡的血腥味，几乎可以料想到那张好看的脸已经破相了。

“喜欢这个吗，夜翼？面对我们你现在什么也做不了。”

“没错，我打赌它会把你吃干抹净的。”

伴随着沉闷的棍棒击打声，杰森一边听着下方欠揍的话语，一边寻找着从哪儿能直接突破。

“……所以这是一顿殴打？我还等着你说什么呢，你是想看我表演受伤吗？”

迪克说着，再度引起了他面前三个小混混的不满。恰好在这个时候杰森发现了可以打开的铁丝网窗口，在下方三个人专注于迪克身上的时候，径直跳了下去。

杰森是拿着双枪跳下去的，他先把中间的人踢倒在地上，紧接着就朝着旁边两个人的胸口开了枪。

两人应声倒地，后方的十来人显然没有料到这样的情况，就算他们对蝙蝠侠有所防备，但却惊讶于来的是另一个人。

本能促使他们就近寻找趁手的武器来应对这个不速之客，但就像他们对蝙蝠侠无可奈何一样，对于杰森这样有战斗素养的人同样也没有办法。

杰森重新站在迪克面前的时候，他身后的人已经全部倒下了。不出所料，迪克的额头和嘴角都破了，鼻骨估计也不怎么好，他脸上的血迹有些已经凝固了，有些看起来应该是刚刚又被打出来的。

受伤的本人并没有在意这些：“现在是玩的哪一套？黑吃黑？化学疯子也看上了企鹅的军火吗？我之前看过你的资料，你这个玩意儿不是蓝色的吗？换新口味了？”看着杰森靠近，迪克先开了口。

布鲁斯不让他插手关于阿卡姆骑士的事情，他也一直专注于追踪企鹅，没有跟面前的人真正打过照面。

当然，想要调查一些信息对于迪克来说也是相当简单，这段时间他也瞒着布鲁斯偷偷研究过阿卡姆骑士的一些情况，包括他的行为作风和战斗能力，所以就算这个人变了一个样子，迪克也可以猜个八九不离十。

“看来他教你的东西你真的学得很好，不管面对什么样的情况，你都能有源源不断的话题。”杰森往前走了一步，俯下身贴近迪克的脸说着。

对方话中的“他”听起来意指布鲁斯：“你好像跟他很熟的样子，有什么特别的故事想要讲述吗？我可是很乐于倾听的。”迪克满脸平静地看着杰森，尽管嘴角还有一些血丝，仍然扯出了一个笑容。

迪克的手也并没有闲着，在阿卡姆骑士攻击企鹅手下的时候，他一直在解开捆着自己双手的绳子，这会儿他的双手已经差不多解放了。

他本来就是故意被抓以此引出企鹅的，听刚刚的人说企鹅应该很快就会过来了。在迪克的计划中，企鹅势必会向蝙蝠侠示威，他也相信布鲁斯一定会找到他……尽管自己可能会被布鲁斯指责，但这次是能够抓住企鹅的好机会。

谁知道会突然出现一个阿卡姆骑士呢？现在尚不能确定对方的目的是什么，所以他必须提前脱身了。

于是在杰森稍微侧头想要说什么的时候，迪克看准时机往后稍微倾倒，拉开了一些正面距离之后，顺势抬腿踢向杰森的胸口。

杰森迅速反应过来挡住了迪克的攻击。换作别人他还可以在这个时候抓住对方的脚腕反击，但迪克的动作太快，踢到他之后就凭借身体的灵巧性直接翻滚到了一旁。

迪克翻滚的位置并不是随机的，而是刚好他能够得着自己武器的地方。之前打他的人就是拿着他的双棍，它们在刚刚的交战中掉到了附近，现在他又重新拿回来了。

面对这样的情况杰森并不意外，在来的路上他就在想迪克不应该是那么轻易就被抓的，不过显然对方是自作主张过来的，所以也不会知道蝙蝠侠已经被稻草人缠住了。

GCPD乱作一团，作为蝙蝠侠现在肯定没有办法抽身过来找夜翼。

杰森突然觉得现在的情况似曾相识。他把枪放回腰间，“你知道他没有时间来救你吗，你单独行动有没有考虑过他不能来的后果？”被头罩覆盖住的声音逐渐变得更清晰起来，杰森一边说着，一边按下按钮将头罩抬到了头顶。

“……杰森？你……”你还活着？你的脸？你怎么会过来？你和布鲁斯……？

想说的太多，千言万语到了嘴边，却什么也说不出口了。

“他不会来救你的，就像他不会来找我，你会和我一样，孤独地被抛弃在这个地方！”

杰森朝着迪克走了过去。一开始还是很平静的语气，然而离迪克越近，杰森的话语就越发歇斯底里起来。

不知道是出于什么样的念头，迪克看着靠近自己的杰森在自己面前站定后，鬼使神差地走上前拥抱他。

突如其来的身体接触让杰森僵在当场，不过随即猛地推开了迪克，转身把自己的头罩戴好就准备离开。

可能是由于情绪的波动，杰森自己都没有意识到自己有些身形不稳，就已经被迪克立刻拉住了。

哪怕是隔着衣料，杰森也感觉到了停留在自己手臂上，迪克手心里的一丝温度。他烦躁地甩开了迪克的手，对方却不依不饶地重新想要拉住他。

杰森气极，在迪克再次靠近自己的时候停下来，抽出手肘打向了迪克的胸口。

没来得及刹住脚步的迪克硬生生吃下了杰森对他的攻击，趁着杰森还没把手收回去，迪克不甘示弱地双手拽着杰森，曲起膝盖对着杰森的后腰顶了一脚。

再次尝试把手抽回来却已经被迪克紧拉着不放了，杰森头也没回，抬起腿就朝着后方迪克的脚腕处踢过去。

迪克借助杰森的手臂跳了起来，双腿卡在了杰森的腰上，从身后紧紧地抱住了杰森。

杰森四下飞快寻找了离自己最近的墙体，带着迪克撞了上去。

背部的疼痛并没有阻止迪克手上的动作，在之前他已经看过杰森是从哪儿打开自己头罩的，找到了它取下来就轻而易举了。

头罩落地的同时杰森摆脱了迪克的纠缠，他稍稍低下头避开了与迪克的目光正面交汇，从腰间拔出手枪朝着刚刚落地的迪克脚下开了一枪。

子弹击中了迪克脚边的一寸地，杰森的意图很明显，是想要逼退他。

迪克并没有退后的打算，反而是往杰森的方向迈出步伐。

这样的举动让杰森发疯似地又多开了几枪，虽然他都没有真的要伤到迪克的意思，子弹也大多数是击中了旁边的空地，但密集的射击中还是有一发从迪克的小腿擦过去。

杰森敏锐地看到了自己子弹擦过的地方，虽然被黑色覆盖住了看不出是不是有血，但制服的一点破损却很明显。

他停了下来，将枪指着迪克行进的路线再度扣下了扳机，随后抬起手将枪口对准了迪克的头：“不要再过来了。”

迪克置若罔闻：“我可以帮你的，杰森，我们可以帮你。”

“你根本就不知道我经历了什么！”杰森冲着离自己越来越近的迪克嘶吼着。

迪克认真地凝视着自己面前双眼通红的杰森，一步一步向他走了过去。

杰森的手指紧紧地贴在手枪扳机上，在手套的掩饰下几不可见地颤抖，却还是固执着不肯放下。他的胸膛剧烈起伏，仿佛是在忍耐着什么。

“杰森，回来吧。”那双水蓝色的眼睛就这么目不转睛地盯着自己，离自己越来越近，越来越近。

最终，迪克越过了杰森的枪口走到了离杰森咫尺的地方，接着将头轻轻靠在他的肩膀上紧紧抱住了他。

克制了许久的情绪在这一刻找到了一个宣泄口，杰森感觉自己此时没有办法像刚才那样推开迪克了。

最初还只是肩膀微微颤抖，在迪克安抚似的拍了拍杰森的后背后，杰森终于埋在迪克的颈窝压抑地哭起来。

这场哭泣并没有什么声音，到了现在杰森也倔强地想要隐藏，如果他没有在抽搐也没有弄湿迪克的脖子的话。

两个人都没有开口说什么，其实也无需说什么。

几分钟后，杰森重新恢复了平静，迪克像也察觉到了一样放开了手，往后退了一步。

然后就发现自己的背后被人拿枪顶着了。

“科波特。”不用回头也知道，这个时候能出现在这个地方拿枪指着自己的人还能有谁了。

“漂亮小子，我劝你现在还是乖一点。”

“当然，”迪克作出投降的姿势抬起了双手，缓缓放低了身体的重心在地上半跪着，“我的命现在在你手里不是么。”

企鹅手里拿着的枪正是杰森刚刚抱着迪克的时候不小心掉在地上的，杰森看着现在的场景，从自己腰间摸出了另一把枪指向了企鹅。

“我还以为来的是那只臭蝙蝠呢。要比比这个距离谁的子弹飞得更快吗？”企鹅发出了反派标志性得意的笑声。

“其实你不用这样的。”迪克说。

身后的人笑得更大声了：“你应该知道我就是这样的。”

“……”杰森没有说话，而是直接调转枪口对着企鹅的肩膀开了枪。

在企鹅惊慌的瞬间迪克侧身滚了出去，企鹅立刻将枪换到了没有受伤的那只手向迪克射击。

空枪。

杰森之前的那把手枪里早已经没有子弹了。

企鹅在杰森的靠近中节节后退，最后被杰森拿着手枪拍晕在地上。

杰森的通讯器里传来一些讯号，是关于蝙蝠侠的。

他走向他的头罩俯下身把它捡起来戴好，声音再度恢复了之前的沉闷：“我说过他不会来的。”

“你们都会的。”迪克的语气充满了坚定。

“我还有事要办。”杰森抬手往最开始来的通风口射出了钩爪枪，翻了上去。

“我会告诉阿福等你回来。”虽然已经看不到了，不过迪克还是觉得那个在通风口的身影朝他看了一眼。

拿出随身携带的手铐铐住了企鹅，迪克开始通知阿福派个交通工具过来把自己和企鹅带回GCPD。

而杰森，在追踪信号的路上，看到了一罐红油漆……

=

一些脑补

“你制服是不是抄的我的颜色？”

“你也太自作多情了。”


End file.
